<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perhaps it's More Than Just an Alter-Ego by baechu_12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046600">Perhaps it's More Than Just an Alter-Ego</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baechu_12/pseuds/baechu_12'>baechu_12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Cafe AU, EXO - Freeform, F/M, One Shot, X-EXO, XEXO, baekhyun is a soft boy, baëkhyun isnt, for now iits just a one shot, mb Ill add more to this, or even other members, reader is a barista</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baechu_12/pseuds/baechu_12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is simple as a barista, but who's this bizarre boy who's personality seems to flip like a coin?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perhaps it's More Than Just an Alter-Ego</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AHHHH this idea has been stuck in my head FOREVER. I'm just hoping I portrayed this idea as well as I'd imagined it. I hope you guys enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was after the morning rush and you were wiping down the counters. You sent your coworkers Mark and Yuta to the back to gather more things for the front. They were taking quite a while so you figured that they were in the back goofing around as usual. Your manager is currently out of the store attending to some other business, and she put you in charge of dumb and dumber. Of course the role of who was dumb and who was dumber tended to switch a few times every morning shift. </p><p>The bell above the door rang signaling that someone entered. You look up, and your eyes meet that of a cute boy. Big emphasis on the cute. His hair was a dyed platinum blonde color. He wore a comfortable looking yellow hoodie and sported some large, round, metal framed glasses. His eyes drooped a bit at the outer corners, giving them a very cute puppy dog look. </p><p>He walks up to the counter and gives you a shy smile.<br/>“Regular iced-Americano, please.” He says in a soft voice. You have to pull yourself out of the trance-like state you were in. When was the last time someone this cute came into your café? You nod dumbly at his words and quickly enter his order into your system. <br/>“Can I get a name for the drink?” Even if he was the only one in line, it was standard protocol. That, and perhaps it was an excuse to learn the cute boy’s name.<br/>“Baekhyun.” He replies to you in his soft, shy voice. You nod and write the name on a cup. Then, you tell him his total and receive the payment from him.</p><p>When you make the drink you can feel his eyes on you. He doesn’t say anything for the entire two minutes it takes you to make his drink. It makes you just a little bit more nervous while making it. Once finished, you set it on the counter. You don’t bother to call out his name as he’s already standing there waiting for it. You just flash him the prettiest smile you can manage as you scoot it over the counter to him.<br/>“Thank you.” He bows his head ever so slightly and takes the cup. He flashes you a cute smile as he walks away to take a seat. You give him a small wave, even if he was already looking away.</p><p>You feel a small jab in your side. You jump in your spot and turn to look at the attacker. It was just Mark.<br/>“We leave you for a few minutes and you’re already ogling over cute boys.” He shakes his head a bit at you in mock disappointment.<br/>“‘Few minutes’ my ass. I was probably alone for a good solid 20 minutes.” You stick your tongue out at him.<br/>“You’re over exaggerating.” Mark leans on one of the counters. “What’s his name anyways?” He asks you. <br/>“Who?” You know who he’s talking about, but you feign curiosity nonetheless.<br/>“You know who.” He pokes your side again and you swat his hand away.<br/>“Baekhyun is his name.”</p><p> </p><p>The next day, the cute boy comes in again around the same time. </p><p>This time his attire is entirely different though. Instead of something comfortable and cute, he wears a black leather jacket with a plain t shirt underneath. His jeans are tight and ripped. You admit he’s about ten times more attractive, but the polar difference from yesterday throws you off. He walks up to the counter with a different swagger than before. He meets your eyes directly, but something is different. Yesterday, you could’ve sworn that his eyes were a deep chocolate brown; however, today his eyes were a bright icy blue. </p><p>When his eyes meet yours his pretty lips break open into a grin. <br/>“Hey.” He says coolly. His voice maintained the same sound, but the tone was entirely different as well. It held a bit more confidence. <br/>“Hello.” You say with a small, shaky voice. You were trying your best to maintain your composure while this handsome man stared down at you. “Baekhyun, right? Iced-Americano?” You impress yourself with your memory, and it seems you really impressed him too. His eyebrows shoot up under his bangs and his eyes widen slightly.<br/>“Yeah, how’d you know?” He tilts his head curiously. He leans forward towards you a bit more, presumably to get a better look at your face. <br/>“You came in yesterday, don’t you remember?” Did he already forget that he came in? An unreadable expression crosses his features and his lips break out into an almost mischievous grin. <br/>“Right. I was just testing you. I’m surprised you remember me so well.” He wears a smug expression as he passes over his card to pay for the drink. You swipe his card, hand it back, and finalize the purchase. You couldn’t bring yourself to say that the reason you remember him so well was because he was very handsome, so you just settled for a smile instead. </p><p>You write his name on the cup the same as before, and start working on the drink. He had watched you perform the same task yesterday, however this time around his gaze seemed much more intense. You found yourself glancing up at him, only to find that his eyes were directly on you. His icy blue stare pierced into you, and suddenly you felt significantly more self conscious. </p><p>Suddenly, your fingers fumble and you spill the drink in the process of moving it to the next station. You keep yourself from swearing out loud, and quickly start to work on a new drink. A chuckle sounds from the other side of the divider, and you can’t help it when your cheeks flare up. This was really, really embarrassing. </p><p>As quickly as you can, you set the drink on the counter. Before you can pull your hand away though,<br/>he wraps his hand around the cup, covering your fingers with his own. You instinctively pull away and mutter a quick ‘sorry’. He seems to pay no mind to the contact as a small smile creeps up onto his lips. He looks at the drink and the smile disappears. He doesn’t say anything, and you’re left wondering what had caused his smile to dissipate so quickly. He gives you a small wave and leaves with his drink.</p><p>You’re left with a weird silence. With him gone however, you start to clean up the mess you made. In the process, Mark and Yuta rear their heads from the back and get a small giggle out of your clumsiness. </p><p> </p><p>He comes back in once again. His attire has changed back to the soft boyfriend aesthetic. He wears an oversized sweater and light colored jeans. His white hair is pushed away from his forehead and he wears the same glasses he had worn the first day. He approaches the counter quietly and gives you a small friendly smile. You take the opportunity to admire his face again. </p><p>Something is weird though. </p><p>His eyes are definitely a dark brown.</p><p>Yesterday they were blue? </p><p>Perhaps your mind is playing tricks on you, or, he enjoyed wearing colored contacts. Whatever the case is, it wasn’t your place to judge him. <br/>“Iced-Americano again?” You return his friendly smile and he nods. He pulls out his card and hands it over. <br/>You write his name on the cup after finishing the transaction and get to making the coffee right away. He doesn’t seem to be watching you as intently this time. Anytime you take a peek at him, he’s either looking at the menu, or looking at some of the extra goodies the cafe has displayed on the other side of the divider. </p><p>He catches your gaze once, but he’s the one to break eye contact. His demeanor was totally different today. He was back to his shy behavior that you had witnessed on the first day of meeting him. You weren’t complaining though, you could definitely handle him being the shy type much better. </p><p>You set his drink on the counter. He politely waits until you pull your hand away before picking up the drink. <br/>“Thank you.” He says as he gives you another warm smile. It’s a smile that could rival the sun, really. It makes your heart flutter slightly and you nod to him. <br/>“Will you be back tomorrow?” You ask him, boldly coming out of your comfort zone. <br/>“Not tomorrow, sorry. I’m having breakfast with a friend.” His smile turns apologetic as he answers you. He brushes some of his white hair aside that had fallen into his eyes. <br/>“No worries.” You say and he makes his way over to one of the tables to sit down and drink his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>It was the next day and you were drained from the rush. It had lasted longer and was a bit more intense. You were helping Mark clean up a mess he had made when the doorbell chimed. You look to the door to see whoever was entering.</p><p>It was Baekhyun again. This time though, it had seemed as though he returned to his leather jacket and ripped jeans. He also sported a pretty earring too. He approached the counter and places one of his pretty hands on the surface, using it to support his weight as he leans forward.<br/>“Hello.” He greets you with a dazzling smile. His eyes find yours, and once again, they’re that same brilliant blue color. He hands you his payment before he even bothers to order, but he knows that you know anyways. <br/>“I thought you said you weren’t coming in today.” You don’t look up to meet his eyes again as you ring up his order on the register. <br/>“Ah, did I say that? Whatever plans I had were cancelled this morning.” He says smoothly, taking his card back from you, </p><p>You grab one of the cups to write his name, but his slim fingers find their way to your grip. He takes the cup from you and the marker.<br/>“You’ve been spelling my name wrong. Usually I don’t mind, but it’s important to me that you know how to spell it correct.” You watch him in bewilderment. You feel completely embarrassed that you were spelling his name wrong this entire time. Perhaps that’s why he seemed a bit upset the other day? </p><p>He hands the cup back to you after writing his name. You look at it and it’s simply the same spelling, but the e has an accent on it. It reads, ‘Baëkhyun’. <br/>“I’m very sorry about that, I’ll be sure to spell it like this from now on.” You give him your best customer service smile. He gives you a smile in return and nods.</p><p>You hand the cup over to Mark who was more than willing to help you out and he starts making the drink. Someone else comes in after Baekhyun and you help the next customer while Mark finishes helping him.</p><p>As you work on the next drink you can feel his penetrating gaze again. It was so bizarre to you, how this man could switch his entire demeanor like that. Perhaps he enjoyed messing with people like this? Maybe it was something more deeply rooted than that? You couldn’t be sure, but after you give the drink to the other customer, he comes back up to the counter.</p><p> He sets his drink down on the counter and leans over it. His blue eyes pierce into yours once more.<br/>“Excuse me.” He addresses you curtly. Uh-oh. The last thing you want to do is upset a customer, let alone a handsome customer. A million thoughts run through your head. Did Mark make the drink wrong? Did he say something to him? Perhaps you had accidentally charged him extra?? <br/>“Yes?” You can’t help the small squeak that comes out of your mouth when you speak. <br/>“From now on, I want you to make my drink.” His voice is low and his tone is serious. <br/>“Is there something wrong with the drink? Do you want me to make you a replacement?” The questions tumble out of your mouth without a filter. You’re afraid that something was wrong with the drink. </p><p>The serious expression that had clouded his face previously dissipated almost instantly.<br/>“Of course not. I just don’t want anyone else to make it. Call it a preference if you will?” He gives you another one of his show-stopping smiles. Whenever he was like this, his smiles were far more charming and brilliant. Instead of the pleasant fluttering of your heart in your chest, it made your heart come to a complete stop every time. <br/>“I understand.” You say timidly. He picks up his drink again and pulls away from the counter.<br/>“I should be coming back tomorrow.” He says, and with that he leaves the cafe.</p><p> </p><p>True to his word, he does return. This time he comes back as his soft self. He comes during the rush instead of afterwards as per usual, so you don’t get much time to talk to him. During the rush you forget his request from yesterday, as you’re the one to take his order and pass it onto Mark who makes it quickly and hands it over to him. Aside from placing the order, he doesn’t speak much but he makes sure to send you a friendly wave as he picks up his drink and heads to one of the tables. </p><p>After the rush, you’re cleaning up some of the machinery when he comes up to the counter. You don’t notice him standing there until he gently taps on the divider by your head.<br/>“Oh, sorry.” You give him a sheepish grin and move towards the opening in the divider where you can properly face him. “What’s up?” You ask him.<br/>“I don’t usually complain about things like this…” he rubs his neck but he shows you the name you wrote on his drink. “But my name is spelled wrong, and I was hoping to let you know that.” You tilt your head to look at the name. It was how he asked for it to be spelled though, ‘Baëkhyun’ was written perfectly on the side of the cup.<br/>“This is how you asked for it to be spelled yesterday though.” You tell him. You didn’t want to seem rude, but it was definitely how he had spelled it yesterday. You take a peek at his face, and his expression completely falls. <br/>“Ah, I see.” He says before he pulls the cup away. He stares at the name for a moment longer and then he looks at you again. “Don’t worry about it then.” He flashes you his warm smile and then gives you a thumbs up. The smile doesn’t reach his eyes this time, but he doesn’t give you time to say anything and he heads back to his seat.</p><p>The interaction confuses you. Perhaps he had some sort of alternating personality disorder and wasn’t aware of it? If that was the case, were there only two personalities? If so, which of him was the real one?<br/>“You know, I’ve been watching that guy for the past few days, something is really off about him.” Mark interrupts your thoughts. <br/>“I’m glad I wasn’t the only one who noticed something weird.” Yuta's voice comes from beside him. You look at them both. <br/>“Go restock the milk fridge.” You tell them both and get back to cleaning the drink station.</p><p> </p><p>The switch off between personalities continued for the next week. It wasn’t always every other day. Sometimes the confident Baekhyun would stroll in two days in a row. Sometimes the shy Baekhyun would come in two days in a row. </p><p>You were helping a man who would not relent on his flirtatious advances. You wrote his name on his cup and he leaned forward a bit on the counter to move his face closer to you.<br/>“Mind putting your number on there for me as well, sweetheart?” You nearly gag at his cheesy advance. <br/>“Sorry, I don’t give my number out at work.” You tell him, keeping calm. <br/>“When does your shift end then? Perhaps we can talk after.” He does not seem to get the hint. </p><p>A slender finger taps the man on the shoulder. You were so caught up in his antics that you hadn’t noticed Baekhyun come in and stand behind the man.<br/>“Excuse me, are you finished ordering?” He asks in a soft voice. Today seems to be one of his shy boy days. The man looks at Baekhyun with a bit of a scowl on his face. <br/>“Yeah.” He says curtly and moves along. You hand the cup over to Yuta who makes the drink without problem. Baekhyun comes up to the register and gives you a small sympathetic smile. You give him a thankful look in return and promptly take his order. <br/>“He wasn’t giving you too much trouble was he..?” He asks you with a bit of a pout. You smile at his cuteness and shake your head.<br/>“Nothing I couldn’t handle, but thank you for stepping in.” You were about to hand the drink to Yuta, but instead remember that Baekhyun likes it when you make the drink. <br/>“Swap me.” You whisper to Yuta and the two of you swap places. Baekhyun just watches with sweet puppy eyes, not questioning the action whatsoever. </p><p>You make his drink perfectly without a hitch and hand it over.<br/>“Have a good day.” You smile at him. He gives you a shy smile in response and takes the drink. He gives you a friendly wave and goes to take his usual seat by the window. </p><p> </p><p>The next day, the man returns. This time around he seems to be extra annoying with his advances. Mark and Yuta were in the back again, and your manager was in the office doing some paperwork. So unfortunately you were left alone <br/>“Are you single?” He asks you, leaning on the divider that separates the two of you. You’re making his drink and trying to hide behind the machinery. He chose a particularly difficult drink to make, maybe it was so he had an excuse to harass you more. Who knows. You don’t bother answering his question “Should I stay here until your shift ends? I understand that you must be rejecting me because you need to act professional.” He says. “Don’t you think we would make a cute couple?” You look up briefly at the man and you are about to tell him to stop when someone grabs him by the collar.</p><p>“Are you here to get a drink or are you here to bother the barista?” It was Baekhyun. This time however it was his more confident ego. “If it’s the latter I really don’t mind taking you out to the back and teaching you a lesson.” He spits his word with a venom you haven’t heard from him before. Frankly it terrifies you.<br/>“I’m just here to get a drink-“ the man begins his defense but Baekhyun doesn’t let go of him.<br/>“If I see you in here ever again you won’t have a tongue to say nasty words with anymore.” Only after he threatens him does Baekhyun release his collar. The man audibly swallows, you set the finished drink on the counter and he takes it quickly. Without saying anything, the man leaves. You look at Baekhyun but his icy eyes were following the man out of the cafe. </p><p>“I appreciate you standing up for me, but it really wasn’t necessary to act like that.” You say to him, a bit embarrassed by his outbreak. A few of the customers were staring at him by now. His gaze flicks over to you.<br/>“Iced-Americano.” He doesn’t bother responding to what you tell him. You frown a bit. You move to the register and ring up his order. “Was he bothering you yesterday as well?” He asks you. The question takes you a bit by surprise as he was in here yesterday. However you then remember that due to whatever he has going on, he doesn’t usually remember when his alter ego comes in or even whatever happens when his alter ego comes in. You just nod in response. “I’ll be sure to come in everyday from now on then.” He says firmly. <br/>“You already come in everyday.” You tell him without thinking much about it. He chuckles coldly at your comment. <br/>“You’re cute.” Is the last thing he says to you all day. </p><p> </p><p>He comes in again. Of course this time his personality has switched over to the softer version of himself. He treats you as friendly as ever and of course he doesn’t recall at all what had happened yesterday. You don’t bother bringing it up as you knew he wouldn’t remember. </p><p>Usually, after Baekhyun comes in business slows down considerably and you don’t get many people who come in after him. So, when the bell dings signaling a customer has entered the cafe, you’re a bit surprised. </p><p>You’re even more surprised when it’s Baekhyun’s more confident alter ego. You blink twice and rub your eyes. Were you seeing things? You quickly look over to the soft Baekhyun who was tapping away on his laptop and sipping his drink, and then look back at the more confident Baekhyun who strode up to the counter with his usual swagger. Your mouth gapes open and you keep looking between the two. Confident Baekhyun seems to be amused by you and watches you look between the two.<br/>“Why are you so surprised?” He asks in a playful tone.<br/>“You’re-“ you start but he cuts you off with one of his cold laughs. <br/>“Did you really think we were the same person?” He leans his body on the counter as he usually does, but his face comes closer to yours than he typically does. <br/>“Are you… twins?” You ask him dumbfoundedly. He laughs again, a bit louder. <br/>“No, love. I’m just the better version of him.” He gives you a sinister grin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maybe I'll do more members. We'll see.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>